


食人族的婚礼习俗

by johnnyvenn



Category: Moby Dick - Herman Melville
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, original tribe custom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn
Summary: 以实玛利和季奎格的新婚之夜。
Relationships: Ishmael/Queequeg (Moby Dick)
Kudos: 3





	食人族的婚礼习俗

**Author's Note:**

> 对于《白鲸》删减部分的大胆猜测，译名取自应时译的版本。

一阵呜咽声把我吵醒，过了一会才意识到那是嗖嗖的冷风。像这样半夜惊醒的时刻已经越来越少，尤其是不论走到哪里，海洋或者陆地，你再也不是一个人钻进冰冷的被窝。往往在我们躺下以后，聊几句闲话，醒来时已是天光大亮。很显然，将我从昏睡中拉扯出来的并不是来自外部的异响，否则不会只有我一个人清醒，季奎格绝对比我灵敏多了。我听着自己的呼吸声，以及掺和其中季奎格的均匀呼吸，心里涌起一股莫名的冲动。我动作轻柔地活动活动小腿，贴上另一只暖烘烘、触感奇特的小腿，几乎与此同时，它也紧密地依靠过来，回应我的触摸。季奎格的皮肤干燥温暖，本来应该因为体毛的缺失而手感顺滑，然而遍布他全身的怪异花纹却硬生生阻断了这种体验，我并不反感，脚心略过他腿部的皮肤，有规律的起伏令我心醉沉迷。他侧身背对着我，陷入远古的睡眠中，把他所有的秘密花纹毫无保留地展示给我。我的抚摸没有将他唤醒，整个部落的图腾在我适应了黑暗的眼中起起伏伏。我呼吸着他后背散发出的浓郁味道，陷入一段没有终点的回忆。

那一天在鲸鱼客栈，季奎格第一次搂着我的腰，做出脑门贴着脑门的动作，他做得亲密又自然，好像已经同我认识了数十年。一开始我以为这是食人生番用来打招呼的礼仪，或许意味着“贴过额头的人不可食用”，但是我发现他并不与其他水手或镖枪手行这个礼，跟他同住这几天，只观察到他贴过我的额头。这倒奇怪，看来贴额礼跟贴面礼还是有相当大的差别的。季奎格对我额头的热衷超乎寻常，有时候我正在屋子里收拾我和他的衣服，他会突然拉过我的后颈贴上我的额头；吃饭的时候，他当着众人诧异的目光旁若无人地送过来一个油乎乎的额头；甚至在我从教堂做完礼拜的时候，他会快步从后面赶过来，顶顶额头，瞬间分开……像这样奇异的瞬间数不胜数，这让我联想到一个被丈夫缠着亲吻的新婚妻子的感受，虽然听上去不伦不类，但确实是我真实的体会。

说起新婚，比那贴额礼还难理解一百倍，这不仅仅是季奎格无法用我们的语言表达清楚的问题，类似夫妻这样的概念在我们两个之间相差甚远，无法沟通。是什么让季奎格认定我是他的妻子呢？从第一次同床共枕他用胳膊亲热地箍住我的时候吗？还是我们分享斧子烟斗的时候？或者说，与其追问异教徒的家庭概念，不如好好想想我自己是什么时候认同这一切的。第一次贴额礼之后，季奎格用家乡话对我说了些什么，回到房间我追问那是什么意思，他说从现在起你是我的妻子。我笑起来，为这个蛮子的认真感到无比同情，在这个词的意义上，他肯定被骗了很多次。我纠正他，我是你的“朋友”，不是“妻子”，这你得分清。他也笑起来，好像我才是头脑迟钝的那一个，他说如果我们睡在同一张床上，那你就是妻子。他指指床，又指指我，用手势生动地表达他的观点。不行，这不对，我依然试图和他辩论，我是男的，你懂吗？我指指自己的身体，为了阐释得更清楚，我走到他身边，和他面对面站在一起，干脆使用最直白的方法——把他的手放在我的两腿之间，“你看，我和你一样都是‘男的’，对吗？男的和女的睡在一起叫‘夫妻’，咱们两个只能叫‘朋友’。”我以为这已经足够解释给说任何语言的人类种族，哪怕他来自一个未听说过的海岛，说不定我已在无意间掌握了人类学家与原始部落交流的法宝。

我忘了一个事实，季奎格可不是对基督教世界一无所知的野蛮人，他或许读不懂《圣经》，但他一定能听懂祷告词，自然也能分辨“朋友”和“夫妻”。万没想到，他拉起我的手，也放在他那带纽扣的裤裆中间，我的眼神跟随着来到这里，贴身的裤子已经被什么硬物改变了形状，我的手同时触碰到硬物，毋庸置疑，那是他勃起的阴茎。

那一瞬间，我仿佛置身盛夏，热汗争先恐后地流出，聚集在一些秘密的部位，而裸露的皮肤依然因呼啸着穿透房梁的寒风瑟瑟发抖。虽然我已经随商船经历过四个海上寒冬，早就清楚船员们为什么期待那些短暂停留的海港，为什么围绕海港周围最生机勃勃的永远是妓院的生意，以为自己也算经历过风流和情趣，然而，我的手指是颤抖的。他略微弯腰，在我耳边说，“也是妻子。”然后，伸出舌头舔了舔我的嘴唇。他指指自己的嘴，希望我能照做。

如果有任何对我俩行为的评价或者心理活动的分析，我必须承认，那全部都是回忆此情此景时添油加醋的结果。即使带着冷静的头脑再次回归当晚那具躯壳，我依然会不知所措，只能顺着湍急的水流航行，做不了任何反抗。让我抽离出来研究研究我的所思所想——那时的季奎格让我有点畏惧，说不上是他的语气还是眼神，我轻易地放弃了争辩；我的颤抖很明显源自羞赧，这是我第一次明显感受到别人对我的渴求。一直以来，我自认没有人能对相貌平平的我产生任何性方面的想法，性爱永远是看在金子的面上；进一步说，我从没感觉被需要，整片大陆不存在没我就转不下去的事物，我无牵无挂，无欲无求，孤孤单单生存在凝固的土地上，找不到一处落脚之地。而眼前这个蛮子，这个蓝紫色皮肤上覆满精致花纹的食人生番，大大方方地把自己的欲望展示在我面前，好像夏娃吃的那枚果子，与他无关。于是我伸出舌头，踮起脚去舔他丰润醇厚的褐色双唇，我听到他鼻子里输出欢欣的叹息，从他有点惊讶的眼光中，我猜测在这短短几秒中，他那异邦脑袋里也是忐忑不安地等待着的吧。

管他呢，我们或许明天就死在暴风雨中，死于疟疾和鼠疫，死于干旱和暴晒，死于阴谋和战乱，如果有幸，我们能死在鲸鱼的巨口之中，安息在他宽敞的肚子里。所以管他呢，既然我被他深深吸引着，既然我们决定死亡才能分开，既然我已经习惯甚至有点爱上他的陪伴，这和妻子有什么分别？我为何不尽自己的义务？管他呢，我愿意承认，我的颤抖更多是源自渴望，源自我内心燃烧起来的沸腾的欲望。我从没像这样，渴望巨浪降临在我头顶上。

告诉我，季奎格，做你们食人生番的新娘需要什么？

他当然不用开口，我从他的眼睛里看到了一切，只需指引我、带领我来到他的王国即可。他从我身边撤离，到床底将他的黑色小神像摸索出来，摆设在壁炉架上，正对着我们的大床。他蘸取口水抹了抹神像的眼睛，示意我也这么做。虽然感觉对神像抹口水有点亵渎，但我依然照做，如果知道接下来我们做的事更为不敬，或许就不会有那一丝丝的别扭了。归根结底，我还是对异教了解不深，在那些与人类起源同样古老的宗教中，神像前的交配属于祭祀中不可缺少的一部分。

在神像前的简单仪式结束后，我们回到床上，我说服他无论如何坚硬的地板不适合办这种事。凭着对食人生番行事方式的好奇，我躺在床上一动不动，紧张地猜测季奎格会怎样对我，这种等待是否和新婚之夜的处女相似，我无从得知。季奎格脱下我们的衣服，轻轻丢在一旁，对于赤身裸体他比我更习惯。然后他跪在我身边，拉起我的手亲吻指尖，目前为止一切正常。我看到他漏出有点遗憾的神情，便问他怎么了。他放下我的手，皱着眉说：“没有足够的油。”

看我迷惑不解，他磕磕绊绊地解释，婚礼当晚双方要通体涂油，而如今，还没踏上捕鲸之路的我们上哪去找足够浇灌两个人的鲸油呢？我只好安慰他，这一步可以省略，等以后再补上即可。季奎格犹豫了好一会，我甚至开始怀疑他是否还愿意继续的时候，他终于点点头，翻身下床，找出一小盒凝固成蜡的鱼油搁在一旁，回来顶顶我的额头，似乎在说，可以开始啦。

说我不渴望肌肤相亲，那肯定是骗人的，即便是异教徒程序颠倒的做爱流程，我也很乐意体验。对于我们那种缠绵许久的接吻、抚摸等前戏，季奎格不屑一顾，他抓起我的脚腕举过头顶，一下扯开大腿封闭的禁区，无人涉足的地方显现在空气中，我感受到他的注视，像是医生在检查病人，难道是比较白人的生理结构跟深色皮肤的食人生番有什么异同？我被他看得有些莫名其妙的恼火，正要踢腿反抗，两只腿却被反方向打开。他头顶上蜷曲细密的毛发跟我的阴毛连成一片，我探头看下去，却被舌头的刺激惊得仰起头。他在舔舐一个意想不到的地方，来不及提醒他卫生问题，他的舌尖探了进去，我乖乖捂住嘴巴，防止自己惊叫出声。

这无疑跟我所理解的文明不同，竟然用舌头接触下面的洞穴，不用多说也知道它本来的唯一的用途。但你又不能简单说这是野蛮不开化的体现，更不用说这一行为带给我无比愉悦的体验，你很难再对其有什么意见。除此之外，我们的文明又是什么呢？契约、法律、民主、道德、环球航海、开疆拓土，看起来似乎能以此来说明先进性；但同时也有掠夺、屠杀、强奸、欺诈，犯罪行为挪用合适同样是前进的必要手段，这也是文明吗？我十字架上的耶稣，是否比季奎格顶礼膜拜的黑色小像仁慈？如果我们能接受传教士体位的交合，又怎么能说季奎格的舔舐是野蛮的呢？

舌头离开洞穴，在阴茎和洞眼之间的缝隙徘徊，那是绝无仅有的新奇快感，我紧紧含住手背。季奎格舌头的灵巧程度令我赞叹不已，他牵扯起我一半蛋囊，深深吸吮，撸下我的包皮专门舔弄阴茎头上敏感的地方，我实在招架不住，上面用手软绵绵地推阻他，下面却挺起腰迎合他。那又痒又痛的甜蜜刺激像闪电一样在我体内奔跑，欲求更多的抚摸。我感觉到自己被紧密地包裹住，挤压的力量越来越大，我看见季奎格双颊凹陷，像操纵什么乐器似的。我对乐器一窍不通，但对快乐反应迅速。他捧起我的双臀，我的重量凝聚在他火热的口中，很快便觉得天旋地转。大口呼吸才不至于晕厥，我试图冲击更深层次的快感，直到粘稠的混沌中有牙齿轻微刮擦的痛楚，正是我此时最需要的刺激。伴随着沉重的低吼，我深入到那喉管之中，在那里无法隐藏，喷射而出。

季奎格擦擦嘴角，用惊讶的语气说，“不是水流。”这是什么意思？他又用家乡话说了一遍，发音和削木头的声音类似，我不知道这么形容是否准确，因为耳朵中轰隆隆的敲击犹如雷鸣，除了我自己，其他的声音都隔绝在外，罩上一层薄膜。我打断了季奎格的抚摸，这会儿承受不了任何刺激。等颤抖结束，心口流淌过融化太阳的海水，温暖与疲惫在四肢跳动，我深深呼吸，没有抵抗地准备迎接睡意。季奎格似乎离开了，一切接近尾声。

双眼即将被黑暗合拢时，熟悉的感觉再次出现，这次好像是什么表面滑溜溜的细棍挤进屁股后面，我惊慌失措地睁开眼睛，发现双腿再次被分开，季奎格的手指消失在我的身体里。这是某种前奏，预感清晰提醒我，我本能地想要拒绝，开始扭动，却发现根本脱离不了他的掌控，我的一只脚踝被牢牢地握在他的手中。就这么简单。已经射过精的身体瘫软无力，我想只能听天由命了。扭动这两下，让手指的触感更加明显，指甲、骨节、关节上的褶皱、指腹上的茧子、皮肤的质感，对应那把标枪完整构建起一个老练的镖枪手的形象，他是多么无所畏惧又灵活健壮啊！我颤抖着喘息，不由自主地收缩后穴，随后又跟着手的动作扩张，如同呼吸。敏感地感知着侵略者的每个细节。

季奎格有他的节奏，他抽出手指的时候我依然保持着开放的状态，微微回缩等待着。他扶着阴茎准备进入的时候，我才第一次看清了勃起状态的异族生殖器官。跟皮肤同样的紫黑色，前端有些发红，整体形状是那么匀称、整齐，没有任何外衣阻隔，让我想起米甲的嫁妆*，而季奎格肯定能抵两份。略有弧度的前端像把弯刀直指天空，我咽了口口水，害怕起来。对于阴暗潮湿的身体内部，只知道薄薄一层肚皮包裹着各个器官，却不能放心让异物插进去乱戳一气，我担心季奎格会戳坏我的器官，而后我会死于内出血，所以说什么也不能同意他接下来的动作。但这蛮子眼神痴迷，仿佛进入外人无法打扰的异世界，青色的烟雾笼罩在他身体周围，他化身为斧头烟斗，凶狠毒辣，不近人情。对于我极端的不配合，季奎格不予理睬，单手把我翻了个个，脸朝下，交出屁股。双手锁住我的胳膊，就在我气喘吁吁想歇口气的时候，他一下子把阴茎顶了进去。

那可真是未曾体验过的痛楚！我混乱地向神呼救，每往深处捅一下，我就大叫“耶稣！耶稣！”喊叫消耗了太多空气，大脑开始失去重量，视线变黑。这时候季奎格突然用力朝左屁股蛋打了一巴掌，我哆嗦了一下清醒过来，赶紧大口喘气，视线又恢复正常。可是他拼尽全力摇晃着我，颠簸的视线让我仿佛置身于狂风摧残的小舟之中，晃得我头晕目眩。我终于明白过来，求助神仙还不如向身上这个异教徒求饶。我费力转过脸去，看着他说：“求求你……别杀了我，别杀了我。”

听到我的声音，季奎格好像暂时从异世界穿越回来，眼神又变成平日里亲切友善的样子，他松开我的手，捧住我的脸说：“不吃你。”就在这会儿，他还没停下摇晃，腰上攥着巧劲，快速而轻捷地撞击。说完他漫不经心地丢下我的脸，把力量又全部用在腰部的工作上。

从床头干到床尾，我一个劲儿向前躲，他在后面紧追不舍，赶上前去再次把我拽回势力范围。我听见自己不间断的求饶被撞得破碎不堪，呼吸再次紧致，听见身后发出异常响亮的拍打声，听见季奎格低沉的呼啸声……我们保持着身体一部分连接，在漫无边际的床上四处游走。每一次冲击似乎都比上一次用力，我上半身贴着床沿，往前一躲便探到床下去，双手撑着地板，而双腿被拉扯住。屁股竖起来更方便他再深一步，好像那根紫黑色的弯刀已经全部没入腹中，完了，我的五脏六腑必是搅得稀碎，第二天清醒过来的季奎格定会痛苦而遗憾地发现好友不幸死在他的身下，无力挽救。即便这时，我还有功夫在意自己的阴茎因为不断摩擦床沿，已经再一次挺硬起来，前头还往外渗着汁水。

半倒立的姿势没维持多久，我的双臂剧烈哆嗦几下，然后坍塌下去，上半身扑通倒在地上。终于，他的阴茎也滑了出去，暂时得救了。我蜷在地上不住地打颤，汗水已经打湿了每一根头发，在幽暗的炉火的映照下，也能看得出我的皮肤变了颜色，不再苍白干涩，了无生气。以为这幅模样能激起蛮子的怜悯之心，放我一马。可是季奎格的鸡巴还是执着地坚立着，丝毫没有泄气的痕迹。这是食人族的新婚之夜，是我自己的选择，黑色的约觉小神像在床头静静地观察着一切，我想起最开始的祭祀仪式——我得遵循那无形的契约。

还不等我恢复力气从地上爬起来，季奎格已经先一步跨下床，一把捞起那绵软无力的身体，继续在地上干起来。我仰起脖子，好让氧气更顺畅地灌入，结果我俩双双向后倾倒，最终季奎格坐在地上，依靠着床，把我拉过来坐在他的大腿上。听到耳边同样急促的喘息，我发现这个体格健壮的蛮子也累得不轻，心理稍微平衡一点。于是我跟他说：“季奎格，你快到高潮了吗？”他点点头，扶起我的腰，让我对着他的黑柱子缓缓坐下来，他说：“你做我的……好不好？”

“你的什么？”我没听懂他说的土语。

他好像不知道怎么解释，想了想对我说：“我是我们族的王子。”这我知道，还提醒过老王年迈，现在他说不定已经是国王了，“你是……”他不知道王后怎么说。我不想教他这个词。黑柱子在我体内撑开，季奎格贴上我的额头，这一回格外让我心动。

然后他开始活动，我的阴茎夹在两人的肚皮中间，上下颠簸，左右摩擦。它不受控制地疯狂摆动的样子，好像触发了某个闸门，我感觉某些液体从心脏向下流淌，涌遍全身，舒适感让我情不自禁地夹紧了后面的通道。

季奎格双手拥抱着我的后背，下巴轻轻磕碰在我肩膀上，他的声音变得很脆弱，像受伤的小狗。

这是我对那晚最后的记忆，我想不通在经历了那么激烈的交合后，为什么偏偏在最后的温情时刻，我会两眼一黑晕了过去。无声无息趴在季奎格怀里的我，仿佛真的失去了生命。对后来的情况我问不出什么，所以也无从得知季奎格当晚究竟是欢喜还是惊慌。而对我来说，恢复意识后的第一个念头，竟然是遗憾异教徒没有让我领会接吻的奥妙。

残余在壁炉里的半截烧焦的木头突然叭的一声爆出一个火花，把我从往事中拖回来。狂风已经休息了老半天，只剩三三两两的雪花无声地飘落在窗框上。被积雪映照的天色格外明亮，黎明比往常来得更早。而这是一天中难得万籁俱寂的时刻，最适合安逸的沉睡。摩挲着季奎格的皮肤，睡意渐渐亲吻我的眼皮，模糊的回忆掺杂着自顾自的想象，很难分清哪些是真实发生的，哪些只是虚构。对于身旁这个把我拽入沉迷性欲这一原罪的祸首，我并无责怪。毕竟对于严寒中在天地间流浪的人来说，哪怕只是零星的火光，也能让人无法自制地亲近。

**Author's Note:**

> 米甲的嫁妆是100个非利士人的包皮，见于《圣经·旧约·撒母耳记上》


End file.
